Untitled CrissColfer Fic
by princessblaine
Summary: In which Darren really really wants Chris- but Chris doesn't return the want. Updated with Epilogue
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. Just a oneshot I wrote for Tumblr. Although people seem to want an epilogue. Do you? Anyways, read and enjoy. Review's are nice :)**

Chris could feel Darren's eyes on him as he sat down to eat his lunch. "Darren, please. Stop staring at me." He said loudly before eating a tomato out of his salad. When he finally decided to look up, Darren had turned his chair and was staring out the window. Chris sighed inwardly, the boy had a lot to learn.

Darren had taken to admiring the cars in the parking lot when Chris had caught him staring. Again. It was well known that Darren was straight as a nail. But when it came to Chris, well it seemed he was able to bend a little.

Not that it mattered. Chris had made it perfectly clear that he had no romantic or physical interest in Darren. He cringed slightly remembering how very obvious he had made it.

They had been filming the big kiss between Kurt and Blaine, and after the 8th take, things were beginning to get a little tense. Darren had no idea why the needed so many different angels- one camera was even on the floor for crying out loud.

Chris was sitting across from him, one hand on the glue gun, the other on the table. For whatever reason, between takes, Chris demanded staying in character. Darren's eyes wandered down Chris' face, stopping at his lips. They were a little puffy and red from the amount of kissing that they had been doing, and Darren felt slightly turned on by the fact that he had caused it.

Wait, what? Turn on? Darren was straight. He closed his eyes and shook his head, convincing himself it was only because they were in character.

Ryan's voice brought him back down to reality as he yelled at Darren to get in position.

The director yelled action, and the scene began. The two boys got through their lines without a fault and then it was time for the kiss..again. Darren leaned forward slowly, pushing a gentle kiss against Chris' lips, laughing inwardly as he realised that he tasted like strawberry lip smackers.

Darren pushed harder against Chris' mouth, causing the younger boy to bring his hand up to Darren's face, and adjusting the angle of his head to make the kiss deeper. Darren almost forgot to pull away, but when he did, they were both breathless. More lines.

Then Darren and Chris were on each other's lips again and Darren's brain was yelling that it was Kurt and Blaine enjoying this moment not Chris and Darren. But he didn't care and somewhere in the distance he thought he may have heard someone yell "Cut! That was perfect!" But he wasn't sure and he felt his tongue leave his lips and for a split second he could taste Chris' mouth which was a heavenly mix of coffee and mint. And then it was gone.

Darren blinked his eyes open slowly, and caught sight of Chris' face. Confusion, disgust and a trace of arousal. He mentally face-palmed as Chris glared at him before storming off set to his trailer.

He could feel the entire crew staring at him. Darren sent a pleading look to Ryan, who nodded before he took off at faster pace than usual to get away from prying eyes.

Once he was outside, he took a deep breath. He was torn. Did he go and apologise to Chris? Or did he go for a walk to clear his head? He ended up doing Plan C- go for a nap.

Darren opened the door of his trailer, closing it behind him. He carefully un-did the buttons on the blazer he was wearing and shrugged it off as he walked lazily up the stairs.

As he turned to head to the bed, his eyes landed on Chris who was sitting at the table with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Chris, I am so, so, so sorry. I don't know what happ-"

Darren was cut off as Chris smacked him hard across the face. His eyes widened as he brought a hand to the stinging skin, kind of scared to speak.

"You think because I'm gay, I'll take everyone who throws themselves at me?" Chris was almost snarling at him. "What you did was completely unprofessional, not to mention I'm pretty sure it could be classified as workplace sexual harassment." He was breathing heavily and Darren was still nursing his cheek.

There were a few moments of silence before Darren found his voice again. "You know what, Chris?" He spoke softly, but sternly. "For someone who hated me kissing them, you were awfully willing to let me shove my tongue down your throat; even seemed to enjoy it while it was happening."

He watch as Chris' eyes widened and Darren saw his arm begin to move toward him again. This time Darren caught his wrist, and brought it back down between them.

Chris yanked his hand away, cursing under his breath. "Let's make one thing, very clear here Darren. I'm not attracted to you in any way, shape, or form. In fact I'd rather date Heather before you."

Darren listened, ignoring the urge to show Chris just how much better he'd be than Heather.

"You are a hobbit. You have horrible hair. And you eyebrows are way too triangular. You and me are coworkers. That's all we'll ever be. Stay away from me unless we're on set together." Chris finished with his insults and dashed out the door, leaving Darren with his train wreck of a brain.

Luckily, after only a few weeks of awkwardness on set, the boys adapted to a routine of avoiding each other and getting along on set for the sake of the show.

Darren sighed aloud, pushing his head against the lunchroom chair as he heard Chris exit the lunch room. It had been about 6 months since the original confrontation, and Darren still found himself wanting Chris.

The worst part now was that Chris was taking total advantage of it. Taunting him, almost. Wearing super tight jeans that Darren swore up and down were literally painted on, form fitting shirts that showed off his collar bone and his beautiful pale neck. There was one time Chris had worn a fucking see through shirt, and Darren had to relieve himself in the bathroom after seeing him. It was getting ridiculous.

Darren looked at his watch and realised he had better head back to his Condo. For whatever ungodly reason, he had accepted an invite to go out with the other cast members tonight. Not all of them, of course. Just Lea, Ashley, Chord and Chris. It had been another long week for all of them and getting drunk was exactly what Darren needed.

Darren had just stepped out of the shower when Don't Rain on My Parade started blasting from his phone. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he picked it up. "Hey Lea, what's going on?"

"Oh Hey Darren, I just wanted to ask if you were still coming out tonight?" Lea asked him curiously, and Darren could hear the Glee soundtrack playing in the background.

Darren paused as he pulled on his pants. "Of course I'm coming. I wouldn't miss it."

There was an uncomfortable silence that ensued before Lea spoke again. "Chris is bringing.. well, uh.. he's bringing his boyfriend."

Darren felt his heart drop and nearly dropped the phone in the progress of trying to regain his composure. "Well, I guess that's a bit of a development then, isn't it. Must be getting serious." He spoke softly. "Lea, why would I care though?"

"I just thought..well..you know." Lea seemed hesitant. "Well it doesn't matter anyway. The limo will pick you up at 10. See you then!" And before Darren could reply she had hung up.

He angrily threw his phone onto his bed. A boyfriend? Seriously? Now he was going to have to deal with someone all over Chris all night. Fan-Fucking-Tabulous.

By the time the limo arrived outside of Darren's condo, he had already had a few beers to relax his nerves. He climbed into the vehicle and was a little disappointed to see that he was the first one to be picked up. "Baby you're not alone, cause you're here with me.." He muttered softly under his breath. He found himself even less relaxed when he realised the limo was now going in the direction of Chris' place. Ohh..joy.

When the limo came to a stop, Darren moved as far away from the door as possible. Seconds later he was regretting said decision when Chris and some blonde haired boy toppled onto him. They were far too busy with their mess of teeth and tongue to notice that Darren was underneath them.

He cleared his throat carefully. "Hey Chris, Nice to uh..see you."

Chris yelped and pushed the blonde off of him so fast that he fell back onto the floor. He decided to take the seat opposite of Darren, looking completely embarrassed.

The unknown boy brushed off his shirt before taking a seat beside Chris.

There was an awkward silence before Darren stuck out his arm for a handshake. "I'm…"

"Your Darren Criss, I know. A Very Potter Musical? Spectacular." The boy said a little too excitedly, and Darren raised his eyebrow slightly.

Chris must have noticed too because he sent the blonde boy a glare. "This is Marcus." He said, finally introducing him and smiling slightly.

Darren nodded before look out the window. "Pleasure to meet you."

The rest of the ride was quiet and when the other cast members joined the limo, they were much more excited to meet Marcus than Darren had been. Perhaps though, they hadn't been crushed by him in a make-out session made him more appealing to them.

They finally arrived at the club and began going their separate ways. Darren headed straight for the bar, sitting on one of the stools. He mumbled something about never being able to reach the floor. "Rum and coke, please." He said to the bartender quickly.

Darren stayed there all night, refusing to turn around. The last thing he wanted to see was Chris and Marcus making out on the dance floor. He shivered at the thought and chugged the rest of his drink.

Around 1:30 in the morning, after his 12th or 13th drink, Darren was swaying to the dance music when something caught his eye. Chris was being dragged off the dance floor by what appeared to be a very angry Marcus.

Darren was just drunk enough to follow them, and the closer he got, the more Marcus was yelling. He rounded the corner just in time to see Marcus raising his fist to Chris, and very quickly, with speed he didn't even know he had, Darren was jumping in front of Chris, grabbing Marcus' hand before it made any contact.

Darren's brain was fuzzy, and he was a little unsteady on his feet. But he still knew what he was doing.

"You need to leave right now, Marcus." Darren said through clenched teeth.

Marcus looked like he was about to argue. "Let me be very clear here, Marcus. You can either leave now, or the police will come and help you leave."

The blonde threw Chris one last glare before storming out onto the street.

Darren sighed in relief and brought a hand to his face. That had been going a completely different direction in his head. He turned to face Chris, who still had his mouth open in shock.

"I'm sorry if I stepped over the line, Chris. But I wasn't just going to stand there and watch him hurt you." Darren dropped his hand to his side. "If you excuse me, there's a bar stool calling my name." He laughed at his own joke, and went to turn away when he felt soft hands on his own.

Darren spun around wildly, and Chris let go of his hand. "I.. Uh.. Thanks, Darren. For saving my ass."

Darren bit back a silent moan, oh, the things he wanted to do to that ass. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably before speaking. "What are friends for, right?" his drunk brain was trying obsessively to take over, but he remained serious.

Chris smiled at Darren for the first time in at least 6 months. "I'm sure that stool is amazing and all.." Chris paused, and Darren could tell he was pretty drunk too. "But do you think, it would get jealous if you came and danced with me?"

Darren laughed when he saw Chris' cheeks flush pink. "That sounds fantastic. " And with that he grabbed Chris by the wrists, dragging him back to the music and the lights.

Darren managed to grab the drink he had ordered from the bar before he felt Chris tugging on his arm, dragging him through the crowd of people moving to the music. They somehow found a vacant piece of floor and just as Darren took a gulp of his rum and coke, Chris was leaning against him, back to chest.

He struggled for a moment before he remembered that yes, he was human, and yes, he did need to breathe. Darren finished off his drink before tossing the cup over his shoulder, not really caring at this point what or who it may have landed on.

Darren had his hands at his side, not sure where to put them. Or if he should put them anywhere. Chris leaned his head back to land Darren's shoulder, grabbing both of his wrists with his hands and leading them to his waist. "Put your hands on me, Darren." Chris whispered huskily.

The older boy almost gasped, momentarily forgetting that hey, he had a brain! Then Chris was reaching around to hook his thumbs into the belt buckles on Darren's jeans, and almost out of instinct, he squeezed Chris' hips in appreciation.

Chris was grinding his body against Darren's and for Darren the whole world had magically disappeared and it was just the two of them on the dance floor. He felt Chris' fingers leave his waist and he almost pouted because of the loss. Then Chris, still grinding on Darren, brought his arms up around Darren's head to place his hands on the back of his neck, leaning harder against him.

The movement caused Chris' shirt to ride up his stomach and Darren's fingers were now touching bare skin. Did Chris really moisturize head to toe? Because the skin Darren was touching happened to be just as smooth as Chris' hands and face.

For whatever reason, Darren's fingers began to have a mind of their own because the next thing he knew, he was pulling Chris closer to his body and splaying his hands across Chris' stomach, dragging his fingers as he did.

Chris threw his head back onto Darren's shoulder, moaning quietly. The sound went straight to Darren's half hard cock and he tightened his grip on Chris' stomach. The taller boy turned his head to Darren's neck, pressing a light kiss to the spot just below his ear. He felt Darren's hips buck forward and he let out a little chuckle. "For a hobbit, you taste pretty good. Makes me wonder if you taste that good everywhere.."

Darren was dead. That was the only reasonable explanation. He had died and gone to heaven. That's the only reason Chris' mouth would be on his neck, the only way naughty things would be coming from Chris' lips. Not to mention, those naughty things were being said specifically for Darren's ears.

Feeling slightly brave due to the amount of alcohol he had digested, Darren spun Chris around so they were chest to chest. He pulled Chris tight against his body before burying his face into Chris' neck, latching his lips and tongue against his collar-bone.

Chris' hands flew up to back of Darren's neck, gliding his fingers through the unruly curls and pulling slightly. Darren's hands made their way to Chris' ass, and he squeezed tightly, pulling him in even closer.

"Fuck, Darren." Chris growled into Darren's ear, pulling his hair harder.

The older boy pulled away looking into Chris' eyes for a moment. "Did you.. Do you want to get out of here?" Darren asked, unsure if he was going to be overstepping.

Chris was wasted. Vodka had always been his weakness, and for whatever reason, that had been Marcus' choice of shot that night. Chris had said bottoms up to each and every glass that had come his way.

Chris was definitely drunk. But even intoxicated he had a conscience. He knew what would happen if they went back to Darren's place and he definitely wanted it to happen because of how horny he was- but he also knew how much it would mean to Darren.

"I do, Darren. I really do." Chris half slurred. "But you need to know this is just for the night. Tomorrow, when the alcohol is out of the equation, we will be just coworkers." He exhaled. "If you can handle that, then let's get the fuck out of here, please."

Darren froze for a moment as Chris spoke, more blood flowing to his cock when he swore, because, shit, it was hot. Chris never swore. He thought quickly, listening to as much of what Chris was saying was saying that his brain would allow. His drunk mind had no issues being just coworkers after tonight, but his sober mind would probably beg to differ.

But then again, sober Darren would kill for a night alone with Chris, regardless of circumstance.

He ended up nodding silently at Chris, for whatever reason, losing his ability to speak.

Chris pulled Darren by his hands towards the exit, and once they were outside he pulled the shorter boy closer to him again. "Here's what's going to happen. We are going to take separate taxi's back to your condo. You are not to touch me until we are safely inside your home." The thought of being close to Darren and refusing to allow him to touch his body seemed almost like torture. Darren seemed to be thinking along the same lines as a small whimper left his mouth.

Chris brought his lips to Darren's ear, biting it gently before speaking. "It'll be so, so worth it. I'll take really good care of you."

Darren bit his lip. There was the fucking dirty talk again. Grilled cheesus, Chris was going to kill him with just his voice. As the first taxi pulled up, Darren stepped, okay more like stumbled, towards the vehicle. He took one last look at Chris. "Actually, you've already had a taste. I think it's my turn to take care of you." He laughed at the look on Chris' face before stepping into the taxi. Thank god they were only 5 minutes away from his house.

When Darren's taxi pulled up to the sidewalk outside his condo, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Chris was already waiting for him. "Did you fucking fly?" he questioned, before Chris was dragging him inside, both of them struggling to keep their balance. They toppled into the elevator and Darren frantically pushed the button for the 18th floor.

Chris grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. Darren threw his arms above Chris, bracing himself. "You and you're fucking rules." He cursed angrily. "I could have made you cum by the time we get up there."

Chris allowed a small moan to leave his lips. "You can make me cum as much as you want once we get there." He breathed slowly, his cock throbbing painfully in his pants.

Almost on cue the elevator doors slid open, and Chris pushed Darren away, exiting quickly. Darren followed him wordlessly.

Chris threw open the door to the condo, barely making it inside before Darren was behind him, pushing him aggressively against the wall while kicking the door shut with his foot. Chris groaned as his chest hit the wall, and Darren's hands began to caress his torso.

"6 months Colfer. 6 fucking months you've been teasing me. Skin tight pants, that fucking see through shirt. You did it all on purpose because you knew what you were doing to me!" Darren bit the back of Chris' neck, as he tore off the jacket that Chris had been wearing all night and tossed it to the floor.

Chris made to turn around, but Darren held him firmly in place. "No, don't you dare move."

Darren let his hands fall to the hem of Chris' shirt, pulling it and lifting it off his head. He held onto it for a moment before tossing it to join the jacket. Darren's eyes widened as he stared at the newly exposed skin, slowly moving across it with his fingertips.

"You look positively delicious.." Darren managed to gasp quietly, before leaning in to bite and suck at the porcelain skin in front of him. "You actually are delicious." Darren said as he spun Chris around to face him.

Chris' blue eyes were filled with want and lust, and for the first time that night, he wrapped his hands around Darren's neck and collapsed their lips together.

Darren moaned into the kiss, swiping his tongue against Chris' lips, rocking his hips slightly when he opened his mouth to allow Darren entrance. When Darren grabbed onto Chris' ass, the taller boy wrapped his legs around him, causing Darren to pick him up and push him against the wall.

Chris was the first to pull out of the kiss, biting and sucking on Darren's neck, not bothering to stop himself from crying out as Darren's hips crashed into his own, thoroughly enjoying the amount of friction it was causing.

"Chris.." Darren breathed. "There are way, way too many clothes on right now."

Chris nodded in agreement, dropping his legs from around Darren, and quickly pulling him to the master bedroom. He locked Darren's lips in another passionate kiss, grabbing at the buttons on his shirt. "Fucking buttons Darren. Why buttons?" Chris swore loudly and Darren failed at holding back his laugh.

"Because I like this shirt." He countered and laughed even louder when Chris yelled in success as he finally managed to slide the shirt off Darren's back.

The laughter quickly turned to a gasp as Chris started kissing his chest, his tongue grazing over a nipple as he went lower and lower. "Fuck, Chris!"

The younger boy suddenly dropped to his knees and Darren looked down at him. "Fuck, please Chris." He moaned, throwing his head back against the wall.

Chris flickered his eyes back up to Darren. "Hey, I want you to watch me." He said in such a way that Darren caught his breath. He swallowed hard, glancing down as Chris undid his belt buckle. Holy hell, he was going to die and what a totally awesome way to go.

The blue eyed boy pulled the button on Darren's pants open, and then Darren's jaw dropped Chris was pulling his zipper down with fucking teeth. Grilled cheesus, best death ever.

Darren stepped out of his jeans, and watched as Chris palmed his cock over his boxers. "Chris..Nrrrgh.. Fuck, please!" He couldn't believe he was begging like this.

"Please what, Darren? Be more specific." Chris coaxed, and Darren knew he was teasing. "Fuck. Suck my cock, Chris, right now." Darren said roughly, and let out a sigh of relief when his throbbing erection was freed from its confines.

Chris couldn't help but stare for a moment, Darren's cock was an angry purple, and pre-cum was pooling at the tip. Leaning forward, he licked the tip, moaning as he did.

It took every available restraint that Darren had to not thrust into the wet, hot cavern that was Chris' mouth. He attempted to form words, but nothing legible left his lips.

Chris wrapped his lips around Darren's throbbing member, marvelling in the taste and smell that was so unbelievably Darren. He hallowed out his cheeks as he sucked back, and then Darren was grabbing him by the hair, pulling him off his cock with an obscene popping noise.

"I was getting way to close. And there's still so much more that I want you to do to me." Darren breathed out, pulling Chris to his feet and onto the bed.

Darren made quick work of Chris' pants before pulling Chris on top of him and attacking his lips again.

Chris pulled away again. "I want you to fuck me, Darren. Please." There was a pleading in his voice and even though Darren had been planning on asking Chris to fuck him, well, it didn't matter.

Darren leaned over to the night stand, quickly pulling out a condom and small bottle of lube. He put a small amount on his fingers before returning his hand to Chris' hard cock. He looked up at Chris, who had his eyes shut tight and appeared to be trying to keep his breathing under control. He smiled before leaning over and taking Chris into his mouth in one go.

Chris gasped and very, very nearly threw his hips forward into Darren's mouth. "Fuck, Darren. Come on." He pleaded, trying his best not to cum so soon.

Darren pulled his mouth off of Chris, but continued rubbing him slowly with his hand. He sat up slowly, and nudged Chris' legs apart with his arm.

"Just..one at a time.." Chris muttered quietly, relaxing himself. His head was beginning to spin slightly. Oh dear god, the vodka.

Darren pressed little kissed across Chris' thigh as he slowly pushed his finger past the first ring of muscles. He let go of the breath he'd been holding before slowly pushing another finger in. He'd done research, don't judge, he never knew if this was going to happen. He spread his fingers gently, scissoring them.

Chris was a mass of limbs squirming underneath him, in between gasps and grunts he was begging and pleading for Darren to fuck him. Before he did that, he tilted his fingers upwards, looking for the sp-

"FUCK DARREN! GET IN ME NOW!" Chris literally screamed, and Darren hoped the neighbours wouldn't call the cops thinking he was being robbed.

Darren rolled the condom on, lathering his cock in lube before sliding in between Chris' legs. He gently pressed a kiss to his lips before Chris turned his head. "Everything okay?" Darren asked, suddenly concerned.

"It's fine, Darren. Just fuck me, I don't want you to make love to me. I want a good fucking, understand?" Chris' voice was higher than usual, and Darren caught the slight annoyance in his voice. He bit down sharply on Chris' shoulder, before pushing him cock abruptly into him.

Chris arched his back while it was now Darren's turn to get his breathing under control. "You..You..nrrgh so fucking tight, Chris." He gasped as he began to thrust back and forth, biting into the delicate skin placed beneath him.

Darren adjusted his angle, and with one thrust Chris had turned into a flailing, screaming, body beneath him. He wrapped his hand around the dripping cock between them, pumping Chris up and down before whispering into his ear. "Come for me. Let go, Chris." He whispered, and almost at once Chris was spilling between them and Darren could feel Chris clench around him and holy hell that was it, he was letting go too. He dropped down on top of Chris, moaning slightly before rolling off of him.

"I..just..wow." Was all Darren managed to get out. "That was fucking amazing."

Chris stood up slowly, wincing a little, but pulled his jeans on and wiped his stomach with a towel on the floor. "Yeah, thanks Darren. Um if it's okay with you I'm just going to crash on the couch and leave first thing in the morning."

Before Darren could even reply, Chris was gone.

And in the morning, when Darren woke up, there was be a letter on the coffee table with two words on it.

Just coworkers.


	2. Epilogue

_**Here's the Epilogue everyone. I hope it lives up to your expectations. My tumblr is gleekprincess25 so feel free to follow me there for other fics. I post them there first :)**_

_**Read, review and enjoy.**_

Chris woke up to a banging on his front door. He squinted his eyes at the tiny clock on his T.V stand. 3 in the afternoon. He'd caught a taxi home from Darren's around 8am. That awkward morning after thing was so not going to happen; especially with Darren.

His brain was still as heavy as it was when he had first woken up and Chris silently vowed to never drink vodka again.

He picked himself up off the couch, grabbing his head as the banging started again. "Impatient much.." Chris muttered as he swung open the front door to reveal a very unhealthy looking Darren. "What are you doing here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Darren brushed past him into the apartment. "We need to talk."

Chris stayed where he was. "We have nothing to discuss." He said coldly, pointing at the door.

And then Darren was on him. He picked Chris up, pushing him against the hall closet, entangling his fingers with Chris'. "Tell me you don't feel anything when I do this to you." Darren breathed.

Chris took a few moments to realise what had just happened, and he shimmied himself out of Darren's grasp, landing gently on his feet. "You said you could handle one night. You said you were just fine with being coworkers after this." Chris shook his head.

Darren couldn't believe his ears. "No. Drunk and horny Darren agreed with those rules. Sober Darren, does not approve."

"You need to leave."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until we talk."

"Leave Darren, before I call security."

"You wouldn't. I'm not stupid."

Chris sighed. He had a feeling he wasn't going to win this one. He sat down on the chair in the living room, gesturing for Darren to take the couch across from him.

Darren sat down, taking off his hat and looking at Chris as he did.

"Well, talk." Chris said suddenly.

"I have questions."

"Can't promise I'll answer them."

"Can you stop? I'm sitting here trying to have a civilized conversation with you, and all you can do is act like a child!"

Chris leaned back, rubbing his temples. He was far too hung-over for this. "Fine, Darren. Ask your questions."

"What were you fighting with Marcus about last night?"

Chris sighed. Well, straight to the point. "There were multiple guys and girls buying me drinks last night. He was mad that I was accepting them instead of telling them I had a boyfriend. He also wasn't very impressed with the way you were looking at me. I believe he used the term _love eyes_ to describe it."

Darren stared at Chris, disbelieving. "Your actually serious? That guy is a nutcase."

Chris smirked. "I've come to a reason as to why he ran away from you last night. It's because your such a hobbit, and he was afraid that if he didn't leave, you were going to start biting at his ankles." He laughed. "Right, sorry. Continue, next question."

Darren looked over, sighing slightly. "At which point of last night did you become sober and aware of what you were doing? I'm going to guess around the time we took it to my bedroom."

Fuck, Chris cursed silently. How had he-

As if reading his mind, Darren answered. "It's when I sobered up as well."

Chris stayed silent.

Darren took it as an opening to ask another question. "Why have you been teasing me for 6 months?"

Chris' eyes went wide. "I.. It didn't start off like that, meaning to tease you."

Darren waited patiently for the rest of Chris' answer.

"I mean, I was just dressing the way I usually would and then I'd notice little things. Like how couldn't stop looking at my body; or how you were always squirming in your seat the longer you sat in a room with me. I also noticed how you actually had to uh.. excuse yourself to take care of things." Chris was blushing, and Darren looked horrified. "I liked knowing that I could have that effect on you, so I kicked it up a notch."

Darren shook his head. "Chris Colfer, you are a sadist."

Chris smirked. "Only when it comes to torturing you."

A tense silence followed before Darren spoke again. "Why do you hate me so much, Chris? Aside from that stupid mistake on set, what have I seriously done to you?"

"I don't hate you, Darren. I'm just not attracted to you like that." Chris replied softly.

Darren shook his head. "You are so full of shit. Don't forget you already admitted that you were sober for most of last night!"

"So were you!"

"But you already know that I'm in love with you."

Chris looked at Darren with curious eyes. "What did you say?"

Fuck. Darren's turn to stutter out a response. "I..well..um. Nothing. I said nothing." Always such a smooth talker.

"You can't just throw that sort of thing around Darren. You have a crush on me. That's all." Chris replied.

Darren bit his tongue. He knew exactly how he felt and he didn't need Chris telling him differently. "Look Chris, I'm going to put this all on the line right now." He paused as he stood up. "If you can look into my eyes right now, and tell me that you feel nothing for me other than friendship, I'll walk out that door and drop whatever this thing is that I feel for you." _So not going to be that easy_

Chris looked up at Darren, whose eyes looked hopeful.

"I.. You're a good friend Darren." Chris finally said and couldn't help but feel bad about the sadness that now wash through Darren's eyes.

Darren gathered himself together. _So this is what getting your heart broken feels like; so not totally awesome._ He looked up at Chris, "I'll see you on set on Monday." He said softly before making his way to the front door. He took one more look at Chris, as if to say _this is your last chance- _but there was nothing. He shook his head before exiting, closing the door slowly behind him.

The second the door closed, Chris felt instant regret. But why? He didn't like Darren that way… did he?

Chris reached for his phone, his fingers dialling the familiar number.

"Hey, could you come over? Yeah, I'm fine. Actually I'm not. I need your help. Okay. See you soon."

He hit the end button before leaning over his knees, both trying to think and get rid of his throbbing headache.

"Chris, you look like hell." Ashley announced as she walked into the apartment.

He didn't look up. "I feel like hell."

Ashley went to the kitchen, bringing Chris a diet coke when she made her way to the living room. "Drink it, you know it'll make you feel better."

Chris took the can from her, placing it on the table beside him.

"What's going on, boo?" Ashley asked as she sat down on the couch.

Chris sighed, might as well get straight to the point. "It's Darren."

Ashley looked at him curiously. "What'd he do? Shove his tongue down your throat again?"

"I..Uh.. something like that. Some of us when out for drinks last night.. and the two of us may have had too much to drink." Chris paused.

Ashley had a confused look on her face. "Hold up. What about Marcus?"

Chris swallowed. "He may have tried to hit me last night, and Darren may have been my knight in shining armour and saved me."

"Chris, did you.. Did you have sex with Darren last night?" She asked abruptly.

He nodded slowly. "He came over here this afternoon and asked a bunch of questions. He may have let it slip that he was in love with me. And he gave me the chance to tell him I had feelings for him."

"And?" Ashley pressed.

"I told him that he was a good friend and then he left." Chris bit his lip as he finished.

Ashley was silent. "Christ, Colfer. What have you gotten yourself into?" She finally said, staring at him.

Chris brought the palm of his hand to his forehead, exhaling softly.

"Last night was..amazing. I sobered up pretty good about halfway through. He was being so gentle, and I actually told him to hurry up and fuck me; because it wasn't meant to be about feelings it was supposed to be about getting off." Chris looked over at Ashley, who appeared to be thinking.

"Do you have feelings for him, Chris?"

He thought for a moment. "I honestly don't know, Ash. I've never looked at him that way. At least not unless I was being Kurt Hummel. It could get complicated. What if we were to break up and things ended horribly? Kurt and Blaine's chemistry would be out the window."

Ashley started laughing. "Oh Colfer, always the pessimist. What if it's perfect? What if you have an amazing relationship? Pardon my Fandom language but, what if it's all Klainebows?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "What if I'm not willing to risk my fans?"

"You can't possibly be serious. The Fandom would implode in the best possible way if CrissColfer became canon. You can't tell me you've never read those fanfictions." Ashley bumped his shoulder with her fist playfully.

Chris turned a slight pink. "Sometimes when people send me links.. I'll take a peek."

Ashley laughed again. "Exactly. So you know that your fans just want you to be happy." She paused. "That, and go for a shirtless photo shoot."

Chris rolled his eyes, smacking her arm gently.

They stayed in silence for a moment.

Ashley spoke first. "So what's the game plan, Colfer?"

Chris sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that I need to talk to Darren. As soon as possible."

After Ashley left, Chris had popped 4 aspirin, showered, tried to eat something and got dressed. He had gone for the most form fitting clothes he had; and he looked amazing.

As he left his apartment building, Chris was blinded by flashing cameras. No matter how long he'd been famous, he'd never get used to this.

"Reports have you leaving Darren Criss' house in the early hours of this morning. Do you have any comment?"

As the reporter spoke, Chris felt his heart drop. What could he say? Nothing that came out of his mouth would be okay. We were drinking at the bar and chipped for a taxi. Yeah, that would just add flame to the fire. So he took the obvious route- silence.

Chris ducked into the car, directing the driver where to go. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He had no idea how things would go. Hell, he didn't even know if Darren would be home.

As the driver pulled up to Darren's complex, Chris winced at the amount of cameras out front. They were seriously vultures. When he stepped out of the car, he braced himself.

"Are you here to see Darren Criss?"

"There are rumours surfacing that you are dating Darren Criss. Do you have anything to say?"

Chris scowled silently. There had been rumours that Darren and him had been dating since before Never Been Kissed aired.

"Definitely not dating. Our only relationship coworkers who are friends." Chris replied, more cameras flashing.

He finally made his way inside, nodding towards Darren's security guard. Well, at least he knew Darren was home.

Chris pushed the button on the elevator and his heart began to race. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doors slid open, and Chris was walking towards Darren's condo.

"So what's going on with you and that Chris boy?" A familiar voice rang through the hall. Darren obviously had his mother on speaker phone.

He heard Darren sigh. "Same thing as the last time you asked."

Chris felt his stomach drop. They talked about him?

"I was only asking because of an article.."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to read the articles, Mom?"

"Well, this one said that Chris left your house early this morning. And well.."

Chris groaned at the same time Darren did.

"A few members of the cast went out for drinks last night. Chris and I drank too much so we split on a taxi and came back here."

Smooth, Darren, very smooth.

"Doesn't he live like a block from you? Why didn't he just go to his own house?"

Well then. Mama Criss was quick on her feet.

Darren was fumbling, so Chris took this moment to finally knock on the door.

"I have to go mom. Someone's at the door." Chris heard some shuffling and then the door opened.

Darren's jaw dropped when he saw Chris. The younger boy let him stare for a moment before speaking. "Uh, Hey Darren."

That snapped Darren out of his trance. "I..uh- Hey."

They stood awkwardly for a moment. "Are you going to let me in?" Chris finally said, and Darren stepped back to let him walk by. He closed the door slowly.

"What are you doing here, Chris? You made your decision crystal clear."

"I wanted to talk."

"I thought we had nothing to talk about?"

Chris was having flashbacks of their conversation from earlier. "Can we sit down?"

Darren eyed him curiously for a moment before to the couch. They both sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Come on, Darren. Don't be like that. There's a reason I came."

Darren leaned back against the couch. "They saw you leaving my house this morning. My mom read it in an article."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I know. The paparazzi kindly asked me what was going on when I left my apartment."

Darren muttered something that sounded like not surprised.

"And then when I got here, they asked if we were dating. As per the usual."

Darren thinned his lips. "Guess you'll never have to worry about saying yes to that."

"Darren, please." Chris was frowning. "I came here to talk to you about that."

Darren closed his eyes, humming lightly before opening them. "Sorry, it's been a long day. What did you want to say, Chris?"

"I wanted to say sorry. First and foremost. I haven't been nice, and I'm really sorry." Chris looked up from the couch.

Darren nodded and silently waited for Chris to continue.

"After you left, I called Ashley over. And talking to her made me realise a few things.."

"Like what?"

Chris paused for a moment. "Like the fact that I never even tried to look at you as anything other than my co-worker. You were always Darren Criss who plays my characters boyfriend on Glee. Never Darren Criss the human being. After last night, you became a human being. Then I was trying to convince myself that it would do more harm than good, getting involved with you."

The older boy sighed. "Yeah? And how did that work out for you?" His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Chris swallowed. "It didn't actually."

Darren sat up straighter.

"Ashley made a good point. I was being a pessimist. I was thinking of the glass as half empty as opposed to half full. I can see now that I wasn't being fair to you, or to myself really." Chris stopped to talk a breath. "This is going to sound so corny and unoriginal. But you know how in Silly Love Songs, Blaine tells Kurt he's no good at romance, and that he doesn't want to screw this up?"

Darren nodded and Chris continued.

"That's me, almost to the point. I've never had a boyfriend aside from Marcus. And up until last night the further I'd gone was blowjobs.."

Darren's eyes went wide. "So..uh..I.."

Chris nodded his head slightly. "You were my first. To be honest, I'm glad it was with someone I trust. Instead of someone else." He let the silence hang in the air for a few moments. "What I said earlier today, about you being a good friend? You are." Chris said quietly. "I don't know exactly what I want from you Darren, but I do know that I want you to be more than a friend." Another silence. "Darren, I'd really like it if you kissed me now."

Darren looked up from his hands and slowly shuffled closer to Chris. "You nearly killed me earlier. I was so sure that I had you and then it was like a kick in the chest when you said no." Darren looked up into Chris's eyes. "If you mention it later, I will deny it. But I've been a wreck all day. Crying like you wouldn't believe."

"I really am sorry, Darren. I was being closed minded, insensit-"

Darren had pressed his lips against Chris's.

It took a moment for Chris to realise what was happening. He quickly shifted his weight, returning the kiss with vigour. He used his hands to push Darren back against the couch, climbing into the older boys lap.

Darren placed his hands firmly on Chris's waist as he straddled him. A moan emitted from Darren's mouth when Chris started sucking on his neck. "I-..Shit, Chris."

Chris bit down on Darren's collar-bone when he felt his hips trying to buck against him looking for friction.

"Darren, please.." Chris moaned.

The older boy groaned as he placed one hand on Chris's back, promptly flipping them over so Darren was on top.

Chris latched his lips back onto Darren's, kissing passionately. He slid his hands down his back, scratching with his fingernails before pulling his shirt off.

Darren pulled away to begin working on Chris's shirt. "Now whose the genius wearing the stupid fucking buttons?" He muttered before giving up and just ripping the shirt open.

He lowered his head, flicking his tongue over one of Chris's nipples. Darren slid his mouth down the bare chest in front of him, enjoying every moan and yelp that came from Chris's lips.

"You make the most wonderful noises." Darren murmured against Chris's skin.

"Fuck, Darren."

"Yes, Chris?"

"I..I want-..nrrgh."

"What is it you want?"

Darren was smiling as he remembered that the roles were reversed last night.

"Urgh. I want you to touch me, Darren. Touch me and suck me. Please." Chris was begging and it was music to Darren's ears.

Chris pulled Darren into another kiss while Darren's fingers worked on the younger boys pants.

"Chris.." Darren couldn't get his mouth away long enough to speak. He brought his hands to Chris's chest, pushing him in the couch and away from his lips. "If you want me to suck your cock, you have to let me up so I can take off your pants." Darren breathed into the other boys ear. Chris's hands feel to his side in an instant.

Darren pushed up and onto his knees, and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Chris's jeans, pulling them down. He got a bit of a shock when Chris's cock sprung free, and Darren looked confused.

"Have you seen these jeans? Do you really think underwear could have fit underneath?" Chris stated as Darren threw his pants to the floor.

He leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Chris's lips before suddenly, without warning, wrapping his mouth around the younger boys leaking member.

It took all the self-control Chris had to not thrust into Darren's mouth.

Darren must have sensed the danger because he instantly brought his thumbs to Chris's hips, holding him in place.

"," Chris practically screamed, throwing his fingers into Darren's hair, pulling slightly.

Darren moaned around his cock and Chris very quickly felt the familiar warming sensation in his stomach. He tapped Darren's head, "I'm- I'm, fuck. Stop Darren, I want to do other things."

Darren pushed his tongue along the underside of Chris's cock, licking the pooling pre-cum off the tip as he pulled away. He looked up at Chris with swollen, red lips before attacking Chris with them and forcing his tongue inside Chris's mouth.

Not for the first time that evening, Chris was caught off guard until he realised what Darren was doing. He was making Chris taste himself. He supposed that he should probably be finding it disgusting, but the only thing he could think about was how fucking hot it was.

Both boys pulled away breathless. "You taste like fucking heaven, Chris. Seriously, if heaven had a taste, it would have to taste like you."

"Darren, you can't just say things like that!"

Chris got a dark look in his eyes before he was pushing Darren back and climbing on top of him.

They kissed passionately, a mess of limbs and wet kisses before Darren spoke. "Chris.. This morning, I meant what I said."

Chris stopped biting Darren's shoulder to look up at him. "Meant what?" He asked a little confused; he had thought they were done with this conversation.

"That I'm in love with you. You told me not to throw it around, and I wasn't. I just wanted you to know."

Chris smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Darren's lips. "Darren, I can say with almost certainty, that I will one day probably love you as well." He paused for a moment, making eye-contact. "I won't say it before I do, because that would just be silly. But rest assured, one day; that love will be requited."


End file.
